Sanctuary: A flecha, uma estrela cadente
by Shahrazad Princess
Summary: Primeira de um conjunto de estórias interligadas sobre o Santuário. Nesse episódio, em que direções apontam a flecha do Centauro? Até as estrelas que marcam seu destino?
1. Capítulo I

CAPÍTULO I 

Aiolos estava sentado na frente de Casa de Sagitário. Uma das coisas que ele mais gostava naquela altura era a vista. A sempre bela e ensolarada Grécia era vista praticamente em sua totalidade dali.

Com o calor e a leve brisa do ambiente, dava pra se sentar e relaxar como se só existisse ele e a costa da Grécia bem à sua frente.

- Você realmente gosta muito de olhar pra lá, não é, Aiolos? – uma voz calorosa e tranqüila corta o silêncio.

- É. Faz a gente pensar que não existe mais nada no mundo a não ser o tempo livre pra fazer qualquer coisa. Até ficar aqui, parado – respondeu o cavaleiro com um sorriso – Lá da casa de Áries não tem essa vista né? Uma pena.

- Não. Mas pelo menos se esqueço alguma coisa quando saio não preciso subir nove lances de escada! Hahaha – Mu dá uma risada despreocupada. – Se bem que, no meu caso, eu não subiria de qualquer jeito. :)

- É, nesse ponto sou obrigado a concordar com você, Mu.

Faz-se um breve silêncio.

- Aiolos, como vai aquela sacerdotisa que encontramos semana passada? – O cavaleiro de Áries olha de soslaio para o amigo, jogando verde pra colher maduro...

- Ah..., "que" que tem? – Bingo! Mu já estava acostumado; toda vez que o amigo respondia assim estava mesmo era tentando ganhar tempo; Aiolos tinha o raciocínio rápido demais pra não responder logo de uma vez uma perguntinha tão inocente.

- Nada. Só pensei que tivessem ficado amigos... – Aiolos prende a respiração com essas palavras. Recobra a calma e faz menção de responder, mas é interrompido por Mu que continua, dando uma de desintendido – é que como ela se dispôs a dar algumas aulas de astronomia pro seu irmãozinho...

Mu, está morrendo de vontade de rir. Percebe a falta de jeito de Aiolos e se diverte com isso. Ele tem uma aparência quase séria, com um olhar nobre, independente, mas no fundo, esconde um lado criança-sem-medo-de-ser-feliz que não gosta muito de mostrar a qualquer um.

- Pois é, mas eu disse ao Aiolia que se quisesse, eu o levaria até aquele Santuário para visitá-la. Eu poderia ensinar isso a ele aqui mesmo, mas sabe como é... Ele é uma criança e mais do que treino, também precisa de alguma distração. Conhecer outros ambientes fará bem a ele.

Inocente...

- Mmmm... – Mu resmungou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Por quê a pergunta? – sorria o sagitariano.

- Por nada. Achei interessante ela ser uma sacerdotisa de Athena, uma das deusas virgens da Grécia, e não ter votos de castidade.

- Nem todo templo de Atena é reservado para Atena como virgem. Claro, as sacerdotisas desses cultos jamais a representam perante a sociedade, mas apenas servem a Deusa no propósito que ela lhe designar. Seja lá como for.

- Acho isso de certa forma muito parecido com os cavaleiros. – Mu fixa os olhos no nada enquanto reflete sobre o que disse.

- Nós? – Aiolos se espanta, franzindo o cenho. Tenta se lembrar da moça (sem muito esforço, é verdade; não tirou sequer o perfume dela da cabeça, o que dirá o rosto!): um vestido simples, branco, de linhas gregas, cabelos louros e levemente ondulados presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Entre o aço e as margaridas obviamente a moça estava mais para essas últimas; simples, delicada e alegre...

- Aiolos, essas moças estão à mercê da vontade de Athena assim como nós. Se preciso for, morrem por ela. Não creio que sejam tão indefesas e delicadas, criaturinhas simples como parecem... – Oooooops! "Mu!" Pensou o cavaleiro consigo mesmo. Captou o brilho no olhar do amigo e inconscientemente tratou de responder algo que ele sequer havia dito.

Talvez ele não se desse conta. Aiolos sempre achava que as pessoas eram cheias das melhores intenções, e no entanto, o ingênuo costumava ser ele.

- Ééé... – disse por fim longamente, raciocinando um pouco. – Tem razão. Sacerdotes e guerreiros, em alguns casos, tão distantes, estão sempre preparados para atender a decisão dos Deuses. Algo nos aproxima.

- O quê?

- Anh? Nada! – Atordoado. Pensou alto.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

- Me esperaaaaaaa! – O pequeno Aiolia tentava acompanhar os passos largos do irmão mais velho e de seu amigo a duras penas. Pareciam duas girafas e ele era só um menininho! Era muito injusto. Mas um dia, quando crescesse seria um guerreiro ainda mais forte que Garan, ou seu irmão. Na verdade, queria ser exatamente como seu irmão mais velho, e poder ter asas, uma fina flecha e boa mira e...

- Anda logo, Aiolia! Ou você vai ficar pra trás! Pare de devanear olhando os treinos e ande depressa, vamos! – O jovem alto e de cabelos dourados sorria olhando a criança logo atrás. Ainda lembrava-se de quando era menino e brincava com o bebê recém chegado em seus braços. Um bebê gordinho e risonho, de olhos muito atentos e personalidade forte. O tempo passara bem depressa. Qualquer dia desses aquele "bebê risonho" estaria maior do que ele e chegaria em casa lhe dando "suaves" tapinhas nas costas, enquanto contava suas últimas aventuras. Chegaria a ver esse dia?

Andaram e conversaram por um bom tempo. Diminuíram um pouco o ritmo para não cansar muito o menino e esqueceram da caminhada longa, se perdendo nas conversas. De repente fez-se um breve silêncio. Já estavam um pouco cansados e nem perceberam. O relevo ajudava, além do sol forte e brilhante. Fazia um dia bonito, a brisa vinha fresca do mar, o céu tinha filetes altos de nuvens muito brancas e delicadas... Como uma renda delicada sobre um tecido fino e azul. Azul, como a cor dos olhos de...

- Olá Aiolia!

- Oi tia Aithra! – sorriu o garotinho entusiasticamente ao ouvir a voz melodiosa da moça parada na frente do irmão.

"_Aithra?" _Aiolos parecia surpreso. De onde raios ela tinha surgido? Nossa... já haviam chegado ao Templo de Athena _Metros_ e ele nem sequer se deu conta.

- Oi Aiolos... – a moça sorriu para o rapaz com cara de bobo à sua frente. Queria muito deixá-lo deixado sem graça, mas agora que ele ficara com aquela expressão surpresa estampada no rosto sentiu-se ela mesma um tanto desconfortável.

- Oi Aithra, e então, como vai? – Garan estirou a mão na frente da moça, esboçando um largo um sorriso amarelo, enquanto olhava de soslaio para Aiolos.

- Ahn..., Oi! Tudo bem? – "Que mancada!" Só mesmo ele pra ficar pensando no encontro com a garota e na hora H ficar parado olhando as nuvens, totalmente sem ação e sem graça. Agora ela devia achá-lo com a maior cara de idiota.

- Estou bem, obrigada. Então resolveu dar uma colher de chá para o Aiolia e deixá-lo passar o dia aqui? Vai ser ótimo, tem muitas crianças da sua idade nos arredores do templo. Vai se divertir bastante. – sorria a moça abaixando-se para falar com o menino. – Se convencer seu irmão a ficar também, podemos fazer um piquenique com direito a guerra de... mmm... (pensou um momento) o que você quiser. – cochichou.

- Ahnn... não sei não... tá. Vou tentar. – E lá se foi o menino a alguns passos de distância onde os dois amigos se encontravam observando qualquer coisa na paisagem.

- Aiolos?

- Sim? Já quer que eu vá embora? Mal-agradecido! – Fingiu-se ofendido, divertindo o irmão.

- Não... Na verdade eu vim por que a tia Aithra me disse, que se eu te convencesse a ficar, ela ia te reservar uma surpresa muito boa... – ¬¬" os dois garotos se entreolharam.

A moça de costas para os três queria sumir! Crianças! Não se podia contar nada a elas sem que mudassem toda a história. Cochichou no ouvido de Aiolia justamente para que seu irmão não desconfiasse, mas não suspeitou da falsa inocência tipicamente infantil. Ela o entendera, mas parece que ele não. Mas que fosse, então. Faria-se de desentendida.

Minutos depois, os três voltam:

- tia Aithra...

- Aiolia, já te disse que ela não é sua tia.

- Ué, mas a moça da Casa das amazonas do Santuário me disse que era pra eu chamá-las com respeito. E eu disse "como?", e ela, "tia". E a moça deve ter o dobro da minha idade, é bem velha e gorda! Ela tem quase a sua idade. Vocês são velhos!

- (todos os três) O.o" ...

-Errr... Vamos então? – propôs a moça quebrando o silêncio.

Algum tempo depois estavam todos sentados num local amplo, com vista para a escarpada costa grega. Algumas árvores não tão baixas nem tão altas compunham o cenário. Fazia sol, e os raios deste criavam filetes de luz entre as árvores.

Aithra deu um jeito de levar mais crianças para entreter Aiolia. Pareciam ter se dado muito bem, ele e mais algumas crianças do vilarejo que cercava o templo.

- Mas, Aithra me responda uma coisa, fiquei curioso: qual é a rotina desse Templo? – Garan era conhecido no Santuário pela sua natural curiosidade; aprendia por curiosidade e era bastante inteligente. Aiolos costumava chamá-lo de "o homem-enciclopédia", pois era o rei da cultura... inclusive a inútil.

- Mmm... Não há muito que fazer. Esse templo foi fundado há muuuuuuito tempo, graças à ajuda de Athena às mulheres da época, que tinham problemas para engravidar. Com a ajuda da Deusa, elas conseguiram conceber, salvando a aldeia da extinção. Desde então, a Deusa ganhou também a denominação de _Athena Metros. _

- Por isso há tantas crianças por aqui?

- É... e também por que precisávamos de um lugar onde pudessem ficar os filhos daqueles que de alguma forma, servem à Athena. Sejam daqui ou de outros lugares. Cada criança destinada a servir Athena, desde que nascida por estas paragens tem direito a ficar aqui.

- Quem me dera poder ficar num lugar gostoso desses, comendo embaixo das árvores e brincando rodeado de nin..., anh, de moças! – Garan e Aithra prenderam levemente o riso. Aiolos ficou levemente vermelho. Quase!

- Querem mais um pouco desse suco de uva? Está bem quente hoje e eu preparei bastante. Geralmente, os meninos correm e bebem mais. – Não esperou resposta. Serviu um copo para ambos, e Aiolos, um pouco mais desastrado acabou derrubando um pouco do suco na própria túnica. Apenas o suficiente pra fazer um enorme borrão no tecido branco.

- Ahhhhh, droga!

- Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahauhauhauhua! – Garan não se conteve e ria apontando o babão.

- Queria só ver se fosse com você! – resmungou o outro. Era demais, três besteiras numa única tarde! Queria sumir! E onde se metera Aiolia?

- Espere... já volto.

Aithra correu para um das casas próximas e rapidamente apareceu com uma camisa nas mãos:

- Vista. Acho que deve servir em você. – Estendendo a peça de roupa ao jovem babão.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa...

- Ora Aiolos, não seja orgulhoso – sorriu.

- É, ela só está tentando te ajudar.

- Nhah, eu sei, mas... Humpf. Está bem. – E tirou a túnica molhada pra vestir a roupa limpa. – Garan, você viu o Aiolia?

- Está brincando ali na frente com os coleguinhas...

- Melhor chamá-lo, já está ficando tarde. Amanhã temos de treinar cedo e ainda há uma série de coisas pra fazer.

- Eu vou lá... – Disse levantando-se e indo na direção onde os meninos tinham isso.

- Me dê a roupa...

- Não! Imagine! Você já me ajudou, não precisa se preocupar. Já estou com uma roupa limpa, posso levar isso aqui e lavar em casa...

- Não precisa se preocupar, com isso, Aiolos, faço questão. Vieram me visitar hoje e é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para agradecer.

- Acha que precisa agradecer por ter nos convidado para vir aqui?

- ... Não disse isso. – A moça abaixou os olhos. – Mas eu me sinto um tanto sozinha aqui, rodeada de crianças e senhoras.

Aiolos amoleceu. Tinha coração mole e a simples menção do sofrimento alheio despertava nele um certo desejo de proteção instintivo.

- Bem... Mas não precisa agradecer por isso, para nós também é um prazer.

A moça continuou na mesma posição.

- Viremos mais vezes se quiser. E claro, você também pode ir nos visitar no Santuário!

- Mesmo? – Aquilo despertou um súbito interesse na moça. Sabia que aquele era um território praticamente impenetrável, era a fortaleza bélica de Athena há séculos.

- Mas é claro. Apenas me diga quando pretende ir lá e eu mesmo irei recebê-la.

-Mmmm... Vou quando for devolver a sua camisa suja! – falou tomando a roupa da mão do jovem distraído.

Ah! – que rápida!

Estavam sentados no chão ainda, esperando que os outros voltassem. A tarde ia caindo desenhando feixes de luz ainda mais delicados entre as folhagens.

- Me devolva já isso aqui!

- Não, já disse que vou devolver no Santuário! Ou eu não posso?

Claro que pode Aithra, mas... – Tentou arrancar a roupa das mãos dela que puxou instintivamente ambas para as costas. Então Aiolos cometeu o último deslize da tarde: perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu por cima da moça, mas conseguiu se equilibrar a tempo, não sem dar um selinho desintencionado na jovem.

Ficaram uns segundos se olhando. Aiolos com as mãos na túnica finalmente, enlaçando a jovem pela cintura com o rosto bem próximo ao dela. Então Aithra tomou a frente da situação e deu-lhe um beijo de verdade, desarmando o sagitariano.

- Aiolos, vamos, o Aiolia já vem vindo... – Garan parou ao ver a cena, e os dois se separaram, a moça tranqüilamente e Aiolos meio sem graça.

- Bem, preciso ir... – sorrindo tímido.

- Tia... er, Aithra, você vai nos visitar no Santuário?

- Sim, Aiolia. – Olhou de soslaio para Aiolos. – Amanhã. – E sorriu.


End file.
